The Mosquito
by Coldtoes22
Summary: A mosquito brings Grissom and Sara closer together. Pre-cannon. Fluff.


A/N: I'm writing a WIP (want to finish it before I post it) and got a bit of writers block. I tried writing something else but this popped into my mind instead. If you are interested in the poem, it's easy to find online. Just Google it. Feel free to leave a review. They make my day.

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters are owned by CBS, Alliance Atlantis, etc, not by me. I'm just playing with them.

Summery: A mosquito brings Grissom and Sara closer together. Pre-cannon, around season one or two (back when they were still friends).

Prompt: John Donne's "The Flea"

Rating: K

* * *

The Mosquito 

There was a high-pitched whine buzzing in her ears. Before she could register what was happening, it was too late.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

"What? What's wrong?" Gil turned sharply, taking his eyes off the empty Las Vegas street in time to see Sara Sidle rubbing her arm.

"A stupid mosquito bit me. You left the trunk open at the crime scene, didn't you? I told you not to. There were bugs everywhere. Now there's one trapped in the car."

"I think that it was Nick."

Sara snorted softly. "Yeah, blame Nick. He's not here to defend himself."

"He wanted to go back with Brass to interview the husband." He glanced over to her again. "Stop scratching. We've been in the desert all night, your hands can't be that clean. You don't want it to get infected do you?"

"Hand sanitizer, and scratching makes it feel better. I can't stand _not_ scratching. It makes my arm tingle and drives me crazy. You'd scratch too, if it were you. Though knowing you, you'd probably let the thing bite you voluntarily." She dug her fingernails into her forearm again, moaning in relief.

"I would not scratch. She bit me two minutes ago, and I am itchless."

"She? So you're friends with the mosquito huh? Why am I not surprised?"

"All mosquitoes that bite are female. They need the blood to help develop their eggs. The males are harmless. They feed off nectar; though technically, the females drink both nectar and blood."

"Ew. So you were bit too? And you didn't think to kill it?"

"Why would I kill it? She was just doing what nature intended." He grinned. The perfect quote just popped into his head.

"'It suck'd me first, and now sucks thee/ And in this flea our two bloods mingled be,'" he quoted expertly.

"John Donne. I did take an English Lit class in college Grissom. 'O stay, three lives in one flea spare/Where we almost, yea, more than married are.'" Sara smirked at the red flush creeping up Grissom's face. Two could play at that game. She sighed loudly. "I guess this means we've just had sex."

He made a choking sound. "What?" He gasped, struggling to take in oxygen.

"At least, in the mosquito sense, if you go by the poem. Still, mosquito sex is better than no sex at all, right?"

Grissom was rendered speechless. How could one little quote lead to Sara deciding that they'd had mosquito sex? He should have picked a different poem. Sneaking a look at Sara, he saw her sitting quietly, hands on her lap, apparently waiting for something. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Ha! Gotcha! Take that you little bastard!" She smacked her hand down on her jean-clad thigh with a muffled slap. "I guess we're not married anymore."

Lifting her hand, she examined her palm, streaked red with their mingled blood, and then carefully wiped the offending insect off her skin and onto the plush fabric of the car seat.

"So Grissom, you're an entomologist. Explain to me the purpose of the mosquito? Other then carrying malaria, I mean. Wouldn't the world be better off without these bloodsuckers?"

She watched as he maneuvered the large SUV into the crime lab's parking lot.

"They uh, well…they're important to many ecosystems." He stated lamely. What could he say? Mosquitoes were pretty pointless in the grand scheme of things but his entomological pride prevented him from admitting it. He parked, turned off the engine and looked at Sara once again. Desperate, he came up with "Dragonflies eat them."

Sara burst out laughing, thoroughly enjoying a flustered Gil Grissom.

"Okay…lover."

She hopped out of the car, leaving behind the bags of evidence and her opened mouthed boss, gaping at her back as she walked away.

End.


End file.
